The Sweet Shoppe
by LeviiHeichou
Summary: [Birthday present for SwitchbladeSister!] It's Izaya and Shizuo's anniversary for when they started dating. Izaya takes him to a sweets story then they end up on top of the tallest building in Sunshine City and Shizuo has a special question to ask the raven, what will he ask? Shizaya, oneshot, Mild cursing, and kissing. Rated T just to be safe.


~The Sweet Shoppe~

A/N: Heyo~! I made this little Shizaya oneshot for my friend SwitchbladeSister :) Check out her fics, they're awesome! Happy birthdayyy~!

~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~

It was a nice warm Sunday in Ikebukuro, most teenagers were hanging around parks, other people were on small dates. They did the normal things such as, holding hands, occasionally exchanging a quick peck on the cheek and a sweet hug. Not Ikebukuro's now famous couple.

"Come on, Shizu-channnnn~!" Izaya Orihara, ten feet ahead of his strong, stop sign and vending machine wielding boyfriend. "You're like..Five-hundred miles away from meeee~.." He whined. "Ugh, Flea, where the hell are you taking me?" The ex-bartender complained.

The fake blond didn't mind being outside, but it's Sunday, he wanted to rest for the day. Tomorrow he'll have to go deal with pricks and shit with Tom. "Somewhere~" The raven purred. "I wanna go home, Flea.." Izaya walked over to his tall boyfriend, grabbing his hand.

"We won't be long." He then showed a real smile, not those creepy yet sexy smirks. "Tch..Fine." Shizuo stubbornly agreed. "Yay~" The lithe man got closer to Shizuo, resulting a long arm being snaked around his small body.

~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~

The odd couple finally reached their destination within minutes. "A..Sweet's store?" Shizuo was really confused, he knew his spoiled rich little raven absolutely disliked sweets. "It's not just any sweet's store! Its your favorite~!"

The ex-bartender was looking through the window, so he didn't know that we were at his favorite. So he looked up and surely enough, the flea was right. It was his favorite. It was named '~Sweety Treats~'.

He's been in here since it opened up during his Rajin days. [1]

"Izaya, why are we he-" The fake blond's sentence was never finished, due to Izaya dragging him into the small building. As they walked in, the small bell on the door rang, alerting the young lady behind the counter there 's a new customer.

The woman behind the counter looked up, her aqua blue eyes darting towards the blond bodyguard and the lithe raven. "Hello there~!" She greeted them with a sweet sing-songy voice. Izaya looked up and said "Will you find us a table~?" Shizuo nodded.

"Thank you~" He stood on his toes and kissed him on the cheek. [2]..He then walked over to the counter, telling the young woman what he wanted. He was still a little confused about why they were here.

Granted, he knew what today was but, he wanted to stay home to celebrate it. ((No, you don't celebrate Sunday xDD Wait..There's holidays on Sun- Nevermind, back to the fic.))

He glanced over to the counter seeing the raven tucking a small box into his coat pocket.

"Okay, I'll have your order at your table within minutes, sir~." The bubbly girl replied to Izaya.

"Arigato, ne~" He replied back, then headed back to the table to Shizuo.

A few minutes later, the aqua blue eyed girl came to their table, carrying a silver tray. "Here you are~!"

She placed a medium-large sized glass of milk, a glass of water, and two little strawberry cakes on small plates. "Hope you enjoy it~!" She proceeded to walk away.

Izaya hesitantly started eating his cake. "I hope yours tastes good, Shizu-chan~" The lithe raven smiled at his lover, then get a small sip of his water. "It does, thanks." Shizuo took another bite, then gulping down some of his milk.

~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~~Shizaya~

Damn, the day was ending really quick. Shizuo and Izaya ended up standing on the tallest building in Sunshine City, watching the sun set. The both ended up sitting down with their legs crossed. "Hey, Shizu-chan~," The raven got the bodyguards attention.

"What, Flea?" He looked at Izaya. Izaya pulled out the small box that was tucked in his coat pocket, he showed it to Shizuo. The box read 'Pocky'. "Pocky? What the hell is that for, Flea?" Izaya frowned. "It's for the game!" Shizuo looked dumbfounded. "Game? What game?"

The raven sighed, "Oh Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan..My dear protozoan, it's simple really." He proceeded to open the box and pulled out a Pocky. "You see, I put one end in my mouth and you put the other end in your mouth."

Shizuo grunted, "It sounds stupid." Izaya got closer, "Please try it, Shizu-chan~?" He grunted again. "Fine" Izaya said a 'Yay' then told the rest of the directions to Shizuo. "Okay, ready?" Izaya placed a Pocky in his mouth and Shizuo bit the other end.

"Mmhmm." Shizuo nodded. They started eating the single chocolate candy. It didn't take too long until the candy disappeared and their lips finally met. It felt like forever when they were kissing and they didn't want it to end.

It started out as a innocent kiss until Shizuo licked Izaya's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Izaya gladly gave. The two adult males made loud lip smacking noises and small moans. " -chan tastes good" [3]

That earned a small chuckle from the blond man. "Glad you like the way I taste." And that made the raven chuckle this time. Izaya leaned forward for another kiss which Shizuo gladly let him.

After a couple of minutes of kissing and light touches, Shizuo pulled away, making the raven whine. "Aww, why'd you stop, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo dug into his pocket for a tiny present for his lover. "Just wait a minute."

Izaya pouted cutely like a child that was denied candy from his mother. "Stand up." Shizuo commanded. "What, why?" The lithe man asked. "Just do it, Flea." Izaya sighed, "Fine." The raven stood up.

Shizuo got on one knee and pulled out the item he was looking for. "Shizu-chan wha-" Izaya was silenced by a finger that was put on his lips by his blond lover. "Izaya Orihara," He released his finger from the ravens mouth. "You have put me through hell for years, making me chase your cute ass around Ikebukuro. But, now that doesn't matter. It's in the past. Now we're in the future."

Izaya's eyes were widened by Shizuo's words, he never heard the brute say anything like that. "Now, Izaya Orihara." He opened a small box. It showed a beautiful white diamond attached to a silver ring. Izaya gasped.

"I know we've only been together for two years but," Izaya's eyes were bigger than saucers now. "It feels like forever. So, Will you marry me, Flea?" Izaya was just so emotional right now, he let out another gasp and tears welled up at the corners of his eyes.

"Y-yes, Shizuo Heiwajima! I will marry you!" The raven leaped into the bodyguards arms and they locked lips with each other. Shizuo slid the ring on HIS raven haired lover's ring finger and picked him up bridal style, now heading to Shizuo's apartment.

This great Izaya is now going to be his Husban-..Wife-..Who the fuck cares? He's now engaged to the smartest, sexiest, flexible, most interesting but a little annoying flea.

His life was now complete.

~The end~

A/N: OMG THESE FEELS I AM FEELING~~~ This fic is for my friend SwitchbladeSister. I hope you like it~~!

By the way, don't worry, Possibly Falling For The Flea will be updated SOON!

[1]: I DON'T REMEBER IF IT WAS RIJIN OR STILL RARIA.

[2] : I REALIZED HOW SHORT IZZY WAS

[3]: DON'T YOU WISH YOU WERE THERE?

AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SwitchbladeSister! NOW M Y BRO IS PESTERING ME TO GET OFF AND GO TO BED. GEEZ, ITS ONLY 5:47 IN THE MORNING...

Hope you liked it and sorry for any grammar mistakes, it was rushed

~R


End file.
